Moderators
Game Moderators are special players who enforce the rules in Growtopia. They can be identified in-game by the "@" symbol in front of their colored username, and if online can be easily found using the /mods command. Regular moderators have purple usernames and can automatically talk in light green, but game developers have orange colored usernames and automatically talk in purple. In order to become a moderator, you have to apply at www.growtopiagame.com/modapply.php when the moderator applications are open. (The moderator application is currently closed. The developers announce on the forums when it is open) People who want to become moderators must be really helpful In the forums. They must also be mature, friendly and have good standing in Growtopia (not constantly breaking rules) and also have experience in game and on the forums. If they help people in Growtopia and the forums then they have a chance of becoming the next moderator. Moderators who have contributed greatly to the community and game have the opportunity to design their very own unique moderator item. How to contact a moderator Moderators are spammed lots of messages, often these messages are something like 'come'. Moderators nearly never respond to those messages. It's important that if you need help, you tell them exactly what you need. Saying 'come I need help' wastes time as mods will need to message back and forth to understand what you need. Never ''spam a moderator or send abusive messages. You risk getting banned or being duct-taped for a really long time if you do that. A good source is the following forum link by Hamumu. http://www.rtsoft.com/forums/showthread.php?9714-How-To-Talk-To-Moderators Recently, there has been a 30 second cooldown for messaging mods, this is to help cut down on the spam. So make sure you tell them exactly what help you need in the message. Also some mods work here in this wiki like @Mrthadawee, @BlueDwarf, and @RedBone. @BlueDwarf is the owner of this Wikia! Special Abilities Moderator's are supposed to keep their powers and abilities secret. But here are the current powers that are known to the general public (not by leaking but by general knowledge) A moderator can ban players, duct tape them (not able to talk) and curse them to the world HELL. Moderators have the ability to walk through blocks, while in this mode they cannot pick up items. They can pull and kick from any world. They can broadcast/ Super-Broadcast for free. However they are not allowed to broadcast for players to avoid power abuse/bias Their default chat colour is light green. List of moderators Developers * @Seth (Heroman Cape) * @Hamumu (Heroman Cape) Active Moderators * @Jenuine (Genuine Rings) * @Chudy (Possessed Witch Hat) * @SNUGGLEBEAR * @Solorien (Solorien On Fire) * @LOKSTER (LOKSTER's Hair) * @Play (Play Wings) * @Redbone (Red Bone Mask) * @Aimster (Nightmare Horse) * @AtomicShadow (Atomic Shadow Scythe) * @Rush (Rushboard) * @Akiko (Kuma-boshi) * @BlueDwarf (Owlbeard) * @STYX (Burning Face) * @MIGHTYBOOSH * @Elbin * @Anulot * @MAHHTIN * @ShadowSURFER (Shadow Wolf Leash) Inactive or former moderators * Coldplay (Frosty Hair) * meow (Meow Ears) * Jens (Jens Beard) * InFocus (Focused Eyes) * diichaan (Golden Pickaxe) * Seil (Seil's Magic Orbs) * lNightmarel * ZombieBoss * JESUSSHEEP * Greenswe (Greenswe's Dragon) * Zerkon (Evil Space Helmet) * Tony26 (Tony's Tiger Suit and Tiger Mask) * useruser3 * JakeShore * MASSACRE * mrthadawee Growtech Roleplay Accounts * GrowSecLarry - Hamumu * GrowSecJerry - Jens * GrowTech Security (Part of G-Virus storyline) * Z. Everett Koop (Part of G-Virus storyline) Trivia '''1.' Sometimes, a developer or moderators may take the name of a character, to use in special events, and/or storylines, or for fun. * @Heroman * @HeromansDad * @Satan (Special appearances at "HELL") * The Garbage Master (Garbage release in GARBAGEMOUNTAIN) * @Dr. Destructo (Event) * @Mysterious Cultist (Part of the Halloween event) 2. @Seth specially likes to add adjectives before his name for fun, like for example: SleepySeth, CrazySeth, SuperSeth, CircusSeth, RacingSeth, etc. @Aimster is also DerbyAim and @Jenuine is DerbyJen. 3. Seil and meow were demodded due to inactivity for 60 Days. Mrthadawee was demodded because he released the Carnival door ID. Jens was demodded because he wanted to focus more on studies. Mrthadawee, Tony26, diichaan, and Jens are still active until now. '''4. '''Developers and Mods always gets spammed by messages. They can't respond to you because they receive thousands of messages every seconds or minutes. They get useless messages, "sign my board pls!!" messages, and "SCAMMER ALERT MESSAGES". They can't answer everything at once, so please just don't spam a moderator some useless messages. They were turned into moderators to ban, cursed and duct-tape people who do bad things, not to sign your boards or talk to you. They need messages about scammer issues. '''5. '''The Moderator application was temporarily closed because they got too many request.